User blog:Sgt D Grif/I hate hospitals
12:19Sgt D Grif(should I make the situation MORE dire?) *Lee grimes has left the chat. *12:20Danno-048(If you want Danny to start compromising his own safety go right ahead *Masked Hero Z has joined the chat. *12:20Danno-048(lol *(wb *12:20Sgt D Grif(not what I had in mind) *12:20Marquis-B589(Wb *12:20Sgt D Grif(I meant having a Wraith Hive say hi) *12:20Danno-048(oooh *(hmm i dunno *12:21Sgt D Grif(nah, I'll just do one cruiser, just a forward recon sort of thing) *12:22Danno-048(hmmk *Helenna A114 has left the chat. *12:23Sgt D GrifGavin (comm): I found the thing you're talking about! You did?! Gavin: Yeah, I was looking around, heard a weird noise, and saw this ring with a portal in the middle... WAIT, it's active?! *Gavin: Yeah it's this blue por--- OH GOD! Darts are coming through! *12:24Danno-048...Darts? *What the hell? *12:24Sgt D GrifWraith! *Damn it, the Wraith figured out the gate address for this planet and will probably... *alarms blare* *12:24Danno-048o_o Wraith? *12:25Sgt D GrifALARM: Wraith cruiser has been detected, all defensive fleets are to engage enemy contacts. *Damn it, that won't do any good about the Wraith darts popping out of the gate... *12:25Danno-048*Stands straight* I'll send for some help of mine..... but I'd like to stay here and observe Yoko. *12:26Sgt D GrifWhatever you want to do, do it fast... we're fucked here! **comms Gavin* Gavin... GAVIN?! *12:27Danno-048*Touches two fingers to my head and closes eyes* **Stops* Help is on the way. *12:27Sgt D Grif*a hundred darts a minute spill out of the gate and begin abducting civilians* *12:27Masked Hero Z(I'm out Night *12:27Danno-048(Night *Masked Hero Z has left the chat. *12:28Danno-048Describe these Wraith to me *12:28Sgt D GrifBug people, suck the lifeforce out of people with their hands *12:28Marquis-B589*Defense forces engage the wraith* *12:29Sgt D Grif*the wraith pouring out of the gate come out faster than ground forces can hold back* *12:29Danno-048Hmm. Then my help will be well-needed. *Too bad it might take more than 8 minutes... *12:29Sgt D GrifGavin: *hiding with his radio off, watching darts swarm out* *Evodvi has joined the chat. *12:30Danno-048(wb *12:31Evodvihiya) *12:31Sgt D GrifGavin: *stops a giant truck nearby* Hmmm... if I nogged it with a truck... it might tip over and stop the darts from coming through... **sees not stops *Gavin: *hops in the truck and rams the gate, tipping it over, face down, do that the darts instantly crash into the ground* *Gavin: Haha yes! *sees the darts turning around and heading for him* BULLOCKS! *floors it away* *12:32Danno-048(lol *Helenna A114 has joined the chat. *12:32Evodviheroic vqv) *12:32Danno-048(wb *(lol *12:32Evodvigav* *12:32Helenna A114(Ty *12:33Sgt D Grif(now if only xray was here too then xray and vav could save the day) *12:33Helenna A114(just had to switch for my saposive bed time.. *12:33Danno-048(ok *12:34Evodviurbed time explodee?) *12:34Sgt D Grif( GO TO BED! BOOM!) *12:34Helenna A114(No. I'm cheating it. *12:34Danno-048*Looks at the ceiling of the med room* They are nearly here... *12:34Helenna A114(Grif, I am in bed. *12:34Sgt D GrifYou wound't happen to have an anti-air weapon? *12:34Danno-048(lol *12:35Sgt D Grif*wouldn't *12:35Danno-048*Looks at him* I might be able to get one *Why? *12:35Sgt D GrifWe still have a couple hundred darts around here *12:35Marquis-B589(brb *12:35Helenna A114(K *12:35Danno-048Alright. *Looks at my hand and it starts to glow* (ok *I'll try to get you something *Yoko Littner has left the chat. *12:36Sgt D Grif*the lights surge on and off* Do it quickly... *Evodvi has left the chat. *12:36Danno-048*An Incineration cannon forms* Well this is the quickest thing I can get you. *12:37Sgt D GrifAlright, would you mind clearing the skies? You have more experience with that... thing then I do. *12:37Danno-048*Looks at Yoko* Will you defend her? *12:37Sgt D GrifShe's my daughter. *12:37Danno-048*Nods* Do you need another weapon? *12:38Sgt D GrifIf you're offering... it wouldn't mind... *(test) *12:40Danno-048(Good *12:40Helenna A114(Your good *12:40Danno-048(My bad I went to get a glass of water *12:40Sgt D Grif(it's ok) *12:40Danno-048*Summons a Scattershot* Works just like a shotgun. Just in case. *12:40Sgt D GrifAlright thanks. See ya when it's over. **nods* *12:41Danno-048*Nods and turns, walking down the hallway* *Armor forming completely around me* *12:41Sgt D Grif(comm) Gavin: Grif! They're gaining on me! *12:41Danno-048*Emerges outside the structure* *Looks at the skies* *12:41Sgt D GrifGavin?! You're alive? *Gavin: Not for long, I've got a bunch of minged off darts trailing me! *12:42Danno-048*Stretches a bit and finds a random dart to target, aiming incineration cannon at it, and fires* *12:42Sgt D Grif*the first dart is not expecting it, and gets hit, exploding into a fireball* *12:43Danno-048*Sends a broadcast to the wraith* Creatures...... you feed off the life force of other beings... You would do better to feed off the destruction you will witness today.... for I will strike down a great many of you. *12:43Sgt D GrifGavin: *screams as Dart weapons fire barely misses the truck* *12:44Danno-048*Starts to run towards a building* *12:45Sgt D GrifWraith Broadcast: The harvest moon is rising. Wraith are never ending. We'll show you your destiny... Danno. *12:45Marquis-B589*Flies over in Deathscythe and gets the Darts off of gavins tail* Over here you Bastards! *12:45Sgt D Grif(keep in mind that Daedalus can't get here yet) *12:45Helenna A114(Wb Marq *12:45Danno-048(ok *(wb *12:46Marquis-B589( *facedesks* fuck lol *12:46Sgt D Grif(though YOU could teleport back to check in) *12:46Danno-048Hmm.... you know my name. Do you know my title, my heritage? **Runs along the side of the building using magnetic boots and anti gravity setting* *12:46Marquis-B589( or that *12:46Danno-048(lol *12:46Marquis-B589*Teleports in and see's what happening* *12:47Sgt D GrifWraith Broadcast: Wraith are all-knowing... we have defeated your kind in our reality, and yours shall play out no differently... *12:47Marquis-B589MOTHER FUCKER! *snaps fingers and Deathscythe appears out of a portal* *12:47Danno-048*Gets to the roof and targets more Darts* *12:47Marquis-B589*Gets in and starts to engage the Wraith ** *12:47Sgt D GrifGavin: *blows a tire from shrapnel* EEP! *12:48Danno-048I am sorry; if you wish to be the parasite like you are, my kind was destroyed by one that was on a lower level than you, and still managed to be more of a threat. *Fires Incineration cannon again at a Dart* *12:48Sgt D Grif*a single dart whips out from a building in front of Gavin's truck and opens fire, exploding the truck into a fireball* *12:48Marquis-B589( Damn it i was just about to save him! >.< *12:48Sgt D Grif*This occurs well within Marq's sight* *12:49Danno-048(lol *12:49Marquis-B589G-GAVIN!!!! *12:49Sgt D GrifComm: Marq? That you? **the dart checks for survivors, and finds none* *12:50Marquis-B589*Yells over the comms and attacks the Wraiths* *12:50Danno-048*Eventually runs out of ammo* *Drops the incineration cannon* *12:50Sgt D Grif(actually it's just "The Wraith") *12:50Danno-048....*Comm* Marquis? *12:50Marquis-B589Wraith* *12:50Sgt D Grif(I just kept seeing The Wraiths ) *12:50Danno-048(lol *12:50Sgt D Grif(Never corrected it ) *12:51Danno-048(Yeah, isn't Wraith already plural? *12:51Marquis-B589I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!!! *Danno see's what remains of gavins truck* *12:51Danno-048*Through the scope of his newly summoned Binary rifle* *(lol *o_o Someone close must have died. *12:51Sgt D Grif*marq also notices that they've given up on trying to send darts through the tipped over stargate and turned it off* *(meaning that there's only a couple hundred darts left, and no more are coming that way) *(just because none of us saw gavin save the day ) *12:52Danno-048*Looks up at the sky as streaks of orange light start coming from the clouds* *12:52Marquis-B589*Continues engaging them* *12:52Danno-048They are here.. *12:53Sgt D Grif*comms* Marq, if you can clear the Wraith out, we're gonna need that Stargate rightside up... *12:53Danno-048*The streaks turn out to be metal cubes, that open up to reveal Promethean knights flying from the sky, engaging any nearby darts midair* *12:53Sgt D Grif*comms* Yoko's getting worse, we can't teleport into Atlantis, but we can use the Stargate to bring her there and put her into stasis. **comms* Give Yuno the time she needs to find a cure. *12:54Danno-048Comm: Affirmative. I will make a post at the outside of the medical building. **Teleports in front of the building* *12:54Sgt D Grif*Danno then realizes that each dart beamed down a squad of Wraith soldiers, and that the area is teeming with them* *12:55Marquis-B589(gtg *Helenna A114 has left the chat. *12:55Danno-048*Slowly turns and sees them* *Points to them, and some Promethean Knights engaging Darts in the air come down to fight them* *12:55Sgt D Grif(aww ok) *12:55Danno-048(aw *Marquis-B589 has left the chat. *12:55Sgt D Grif(danno, we can continue with you clearing the ground) *12:55Danno-048(ok *12:55Sgt D Grif(Marq would still be clearing the airspace) *12:56Danno-048(aiight *Helenna A114 has joined the chat. *12:56Danno-048(wb *12:56Sgt D Grif*The Wraith soldiers prove to be a much greater threat than expected, able to take a Knight down in just three Stunner rounds* *12:57Danno-048*Expands arms and raises chest to the sky as a 'construct' crawls out of chest armor piece* *This newly formed Auto turret floats, and fires at any nearby Wraith* *12:57Sgt D Grif(two take out the shield, and the third just clusterfucks whatever Knights are made out of) *12:57Danno-048(lol ok *12:57Sgt D Grif*hears gunfire a couple halls down from my position* Shit... *Helenna A114 has left the chat. *12:58Danno-048*A Knight Battlewagon comes down from the sky, firing it's scattershot and swinging it's hardlight blade at nearby soldiers* *It's shielding moderately stronger* *Helenna A114 has joined the chat. *12:58Danno-048(wb *12:59Sgt D GrifDanno! This hospital's been breached! *12:59Danno-048*By this time I have formed 4 auto turrets at the entrance* *O_O What? *12:59Sgt D GrifVehicle entrance! *12:59Helenna A114(Ty *12:59Danno-048*Sprints inside, searching for said entrance* *12:59Sgt D Grif(pretty much the other side of the building where the ambulances come in) *(kinda an oops moment there XD) *1:00Danno-048(ah mmk *(lol *1:00Sgt D GrifSHIT! *sprints out of the room into the hall and shoots the scattershot at oncoming Wraith* *1:01Danno-048*Starts to zig-zag teleport down the corridors to make faster travel* **Eventually gets near him* Grif! You look like you require assistance! *1:01Sgt D Grif*hardlight ricochets down the corridor as I shoot* *Yes, that would be very handy righ... **gets hit from behind by Wraith coming from the under end of the hall* *1:02Danno-048O_O *Forms Binary Rifle and headshots him* *1:03Sgt D Grif*is coughing on the ground* **has a massive wound on my back* *1:03Danno-048*Slides in a sort of sitting position next to Grif* Grif, status **Grabs him by the back of his collar and drags him away from that corridor* *1:04Sgt D GrifBastard didn't use a stunner... I'm gonna be out of commission for a few hours... **grabs a paper and starts writing* *1:04Danno-048Not unless I can get you medical attention..... *Looks at the wound* Sometime soon.... *1:05Sgt D GrifThe whole city needs medical attention... *coughs up blood* take this. *hands him the paper* *1:05Danno-048*Takes it* What is it/ **? *1:05Sgt D GrifIt's the series of symbols you need to put in to activate the Stargate to Atlantis. *Take Yoko there, get her in a stasis pod. *1:05Danno-048*Tightens grip on it* What about you? *1:06Sgt D Grif*laughs and coughs up blood* Someone should find me in a few hours... hopefully not Wraith... *1:06Danno-048...... Will you need more ammo or another weapon? *1:06Sgt D Grif*suddenly a Wraith soldier comes out from behind and pins Danno down, raising his hand to feed on him* *1:06Danno-048o.o *1:07Sgt D Grif*the Wraith suddenly collapses from a stunner round* *Gavin: We go together. *1:07Danno-048*Gets up* *Sees him* You coming with me? *1:07Sgt D Grif(shouldn't you be shocked to see him?) *(seeing as he blew up?) *1:08Danno-048(Oh I guess so (lol **Pretty perplexed* *gavin? *1:08Sgt D GrifGavin: *waves portal gun in his free gun* Hello lad. **free hand *1:08Danno-048(lol *1:09Sgt D GrifGavin: I *1:09Danno-048You must not have died then I see **Still sort of shocked* *1:09Sgt D Grif'll push Yoko's bed, you carry Grif... it won't really work if I try to carry him. *1:09Danno-048I see. **Picks Grif up* *I'll see to it we get some cover. *1:10Sgt D GrifGavin: *puts the portal gun and Wraith stunner on Yoko's bed and wheels it behind Danno* *Gavin: I totally saved your bum back there *1:10Danno-048Yes you did. I'll have to repay you someday. ^_^ **Goes down the hall, towards the main entrance* *1:11Sgt D Grif*is unconscious at this point* *Gavin: *running and pushing the bed* *(want to leave it here so Marq can escort us back?) Category:Blog posts